


Sound Waves

by Messier_47



Series: langst [4]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Sad Lance (Voltron), langest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messier_47/pseuds/Messier_47
Summary: "To the stars, with regards, I write. The sea has called you home"-ink stained infinities | p.d





	

In space no one can hear you scream.

 

There’s a perfectly sound scientific explanation for this. There’s nothing in space for sound to travel through so all those sound effects heard in Star Wars, Star trek, heck even Galaxy Quest is a mere illusion to what the silence sounds like in space.

 

Sometimes Lance takes off his helmet. Without a heat signature the helmet shuts off and Blue actually doesn’t talk much outside of battle and he looks out into the universe and lets the quiet wash over him.

 

His breath comes and goes like the ocean tide and if he closes his eyes and times it jut right he could imagine being back home on the share with salt water at his calves and his the sun on his face-

 

There is no sun in space. It’s so cold. Without Blue’s thermal heating system he’d be frozen solid right now. It reminds him of the ocean. How cold it really is. Lance sees past the univrse and the darkness reminds him of the National Geographic show where they dive down deep and there is nothing but the dark and the cold.

 

How silly of him. On Earth he reached for the stars but now that he’s here with the stars he reaches for the ocean.

 

They’re both the same.

 

On Earth he reached for the stars because Icarus touched the Sun and isn’t this such a metaphor of lonely boys who reached too far, fell too fast, and ended where they began? Lance has reached the stars and now here is his fall.

 

He’s falling-

 

-falling-

 

-falling-

 

-down into the deep. Drowning in the cold. The silence.

 

It’s all so familiar to him. They’re both -all- the same.

 

Alone.

 

Lonely.

 

In space no one can hear you scream.

  
Everything else is screaming with you.


End file.
